Rea
by Momiji D
Summary: Walking around in the Room of Hidden things, Harry finds a beautiful treasure. Friendship, Romance, Fantasy.


**Inspired by two songs _Leia_ and _Reon_ by Megurine Luka produced by Yuyoyuppe. If you're interested, the song is in japanese and can be easily found on youtube. Although the meaning behind the songs are different from this story ^^**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing, Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling**

 **AU : starting in fifth year, but ending will be like canon.**

 **Pairing : Harry/Dorea, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Dorea/Charlus**

* * *

"- This could not be possible. Your name is Harry Potter, you survived the killing curse, you were orphaned and they send you to your muggles relative? Who neglected you? Are you sure you're not imagining all of it?"

"- No, if I were, you wouldn't exist." said a deadpan Harry.

Both of them glared at each other. Harry won.

"- I believe you. Are you happy child?"

"- Child?! We're the same age !"

"- Think for one minute Potter. I'm a portrait. A portrait of someone who is likely dead. I'm older than you." argued the portrait.

"- Yes, but you're wearing Hogwarts's uniform, you look like fifteen, so I win."

"- Sorry boy, but I was sixteen when I was made." The young woman smirked." You lose."

"- Are you sure? You're a little tiny for a sixteen-year-old girl." Harry raised an eyebrow.

The young woman throws a meaning full glance at Harry, from up to down, and raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"- I told you I was neglected."

The woman laughed a soft laugh.

"- You're kind of cute when you blush."

"- Your laugh is beautiful." Harry returned a compliment of his own.

Both of them were blushing now.

"- Thank you." The girl's voice was soft and deep.

"- So, what's your name?" asked Harry.

The first time he asked, she had scolded him, 'it's not proper to ask for a lady's name before presenting yourself first'.

"- My name is Black, Dorea Black."

Harry's eyes recognized her last name.

"- Hey! My godfather has the same name!"

"- Really ? He must belong to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"- Yes, that's him!" said Harry getting excited. He didn't remember seeing the girl's name on the tapisery.

"- Do you know he's the son of whom ?"

It was the start of a strange friendship.

* * *

"- Hi _Dodo,_ how are you?!"

"- Don't call me that! Do I call you _Haha_?" sneered the slytherin.

"- Well, I don't want to call you Dorea."

"- It's not even a long name. Why don't you call me Dora or something like that ? I would prefer Dorea personally."

"- I already explained to you, Dora is already used for Tonks." Harry remembered Sirius calling Tonks this way.

"- But you don't call her Dora, you call her by her surname."

"- Even so, imagine if my godfather speak about you and I'm like 'yeah I know about Dora.' There will be too much confusion!"

"- You're only trying to find an excuse. I refuse to go by Dodo. Do I look like a Dodo to you? "

Harry snorted.

"- Let me think Dorea. Dodo." The young woman glared at Harry."Dore, too close to Dora. Rea, hey, what about Rea ?"

"- It is acceptable. It does have a nice ring to it. Why no one thought about it before you I don't know. Oh, wait, maybe it's because they're not pitiful baboons attempting to change English."

Harry grinned at Rea.

"- Okay, so from now one you'll be Rea !"

"- And you'll be Ry."

"- Ry?"

"- Yes, Ry." smirked Rea.

"- Why not."

"- So what did you do today ?"

Every night Harry, who couldn't sleep due to strange dreams, came to talk to her in the room of hidden things. He spoke about his life. She was a good friend, and listen to him without complaining or glowing at him.

* * *

"- Ry ! You finally came !"

"- Sorry Rea."

"- It's okay, you do have a life. You're not obliged to come every night for me." she said almost shyly.

"- You're my friend, and I did promise you, didn't I? "

The girl smiled.

"- What did you do today?"

And Harry as always told her about his day.

* * *

"- Hello Rea."

"- Hi Ry. You looked tired. Maybe you should have stayed in your dorms and sleep..."

"- It's okay Rea. I always have nightmares, it's not like I'll have nice dreams or something. Nowadays, only when my body and mind are too tired, am I able to sleep."

Harry yawned.

"- That is not healthy. Have you tried a potion ?"

"- Can't. Taking too much would kill me, or so they say."

Rea didn't like it when Ry spoke about death so easily.

"- I will help you, Ry."

Harry blinked three times again.

"- Say that again."

Rolling her eyes, Dorea repeated again.

"- I will help you."

"- And how are you going to do that?" Harry's voice was full of disbelief.

"- Don't you believe in me ?"

"- Okay, okay I'll let you work your magic."

"- Thanks for trusting me. Now ask the room for some bed-sheets and cushions."

Harry obeyed her orders, he positioned everything in front of her.

"- Okay, now lay down. I'll sing you a lullaby"

No one had ever sang for Harry. Rea's voice was melodious, soft, and deep. It was warm. For the first time in his life, Harry fell asleep peacefully. He had no nightmares. Rea continued to hum. She watched over Harry.

* * *

"- Rea?"

"- Yes Ry?"

"- Why can't you move from portraits to portraits?"

The portrait stayed silent.

"- Sorry if I hurt your feelings or something. I'm really bad with girls..."

"- What do you mean bad with girls?"

"- I mean, well, it's difficult to go ask a girl out or something..."

"- You mean to court a girl?"

"- No, I don't think that's the same, I mean like dates, and k-k-kisses."

"- KISS! " exclaimed Dorea. "Before your wedding ?!"

Harry blinked. Before laughing at his heart's content. Rea was fun, and so innocent. He grinned at the girl.

"- That's how we do in this time period. How was it in your times ?"

Sometimes, both of them forgot their difference.

* * *

"- Hello Rea. How are you ?"

"- I'm fine."

A comfortable silence took place. Harry started to do his homeworks. Rea told him to do them with her, so he'll have more time to himself. She also liked to study, had confessed the girl. She was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, but she had asked the hat for Slytherin. Where was sorted all the members of her family.

"- I'm not finished Harry."

"- What ?"

"- Ry, you have to follow a girl's moods or you'll never understand us. I'm answering your question from last week."

"- Oh. You mean, why you can't move like others portrait ?"

"- Yes. I'm not finished, the one who painted me stopped this painting before finishing it."

"- But. I thought the paintings were supposed to be finished for them to work..."

She smiled. She loved Ry's curiosity.

"- It depends on the type of painting. I'm sure that somewhere there's a painting of me who has all my memories. Those paintings are really important for purebloods."

"- Why ?"

"- A long time ago, when war reigned and destruction was in the world. After the times of Merlin and Morgana. But before the founders of Hogwarts. Lots of people died. Some children were orphaned. Educated by their family, they could take their lordship, or educated by elves in the worst case. But the problem was when the Lords were killed. Who will teaches children and more importantly the heirs ? Some secrets are passed not by written text, but mouth to ear. That's when a famous wizard who loved to paint incorporated magic in his paintings, he gave them life, but it costed so much magic. Nowadays people made progress, but at the time the idea was revolutionary. Then he had an idea. He did a portrait of his wife, and asked her to give him one lock of her hair in which she had to pour some of her magic. He crushed them and incorporated them in his colours. Even after death, her portrait remained with her memories, from the day she was born until the day she died. Nowadays, or at least in my time, it's difficult to make a portrait, it costs lots of money, because the talent to paint is rare, and the painter needs to pour lots of magic."

Harry didn't know it was this important. It would explain the lack of portraits in the Weasley's home, and the amount of portraits in Grimmauld.

"- Wait, that doesn't explain why yours isn't finished."

"- The painter stopped before finishing it. We were all busy, and my counterpart had exams I think, so they stopped. They forgot about me. Since then, I'm here in this room. There aren't lots of people who come here, they come mostly to hide something and no one comes back, or they didn't care to come. I have never seen someone since a long time ago, or I think, I mean it's not like I know what time it is or what today's date is..."

"- Rea..."

"- Don't. Don't pity me Harry, I'm only a portrait. Now, what are you studying ?"

Harry understood that she wanted to change the subject, and let her do so, they worked on his potion homework.

* * *

Hermione didn't understand what happened to Harry, her friend had changed. She didn't know if it was good or not. Harry became more studious, his marks were better. All the teacher were suspecting that something had happened. The problem was that they thought Hermione helped Harry, she didn't. Harry was disappearing more and more, he spent less time with them, he always said that he had some homework to do or something. Ron confessed that he stopped sleeping in the dorms, or at least he didn't stay too long. Gryffindor didn't say anything to the teachers, they didn't want to betray Harry, and with Umbridge, they preferred Harry over her. Hermione should have done something, she was a prefect. But she didn't want to lose Harry. The last time she did something behind his back was in her third year with the Firebolt, she regrets it. No, this time she would be a good friend and won't pry into his business. Maybe he was dating a girl or something, yes, that must be it.

* * *

"- Wait, what ?"

"- Well, yeah, of course dark arts are forbidden, they are evil."

Rea's silver blue eyes were round and open, she had beautiful eyes, thought Harry.

"- Harry." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"- Yes ?"

"- Are you sure you're still at Hogwarts ?"

"- Of course !" he snorted.

"- I didn't ask, what year is it ?"

"- 1995, well, we're near December, so you can say 1996."

"- I'm from 1936 Ry, our time is separated by sixty years."

Harry felt so young.

"- This mean than in sixty years, everything dark will be forbidden. I don't understand, why ?"

"- I'm sorry Rea, I won't be a big help, as I already told you, I live in the muggle world."

She glared at Harry.

"- Are you that pitiful Harry?!"

"- What? Why are you saying that?"

"- Listen to me Mr. Potter ! You are magical, stop speaking like a mudblood and start behaving like that !"

It was Harry's turn to be angry.

"- Don't say that foul word! I'm an half-blood, and it's muggleborn!"

"- Excuse me? Who knows more about the wizarding world? You or me? I was born in this world!"

Harry opened his mouth to let his temper free, sadly for him, Dorea won and spoke before him.

"- I can't believe this world. Now listen to me! I'm a portrait ! You'll respect my knowledge and listen to your elder!" Harry made a face."Don't give me that look Ry," she continued softly."I'm sure I'm dead by now, I have nothing to lose, I only want to help you."

His green eyes got softer.

"- I understand Rea, but I don't want to be evil."

"- You don't understand." She sighed. "Okay, I'll give you an example. Tomorrow morning, go to the forbidden forest, point to the ground and say _flos crescis_ three times and slowly. Not sure if you'll succeed, but it's worth it."

"- What will it do ?"

Dorea groaned.

"- Don't tell me, you never learned latin didn't you?"

"- Er, no."

"- It's okay, just, just, go back to sleep and came back to me tomorrow."

* * *

Harry came back the morning after, the sun wasn't even up, in his hand was a beautiful flower.

"- Rea ?"

"- Ry ? What are you doing here ?"

"- You asked me to come."

"- Yes, but I thought you'd come tonight, or did time passed and I didn't know ?"

"- No Rea, it was me, I was surprised. So what do I do with this flower ?"

"- Answer my question Ry, what did you use to conjure this flower ?"

"- My wand."

"- Yes and no, your wand only helped to canalise your, hey ! I was going to say the answer." she pouted.

"- Magic, right the answer is magic !"

"- Yes, magic, but what type?"

"- No way, you don't say!"

"- Yes way, that was a ' _dark_ ' spell." She smirked.

Harry looked at her, and at the flower.

"- Nope, I don't believe you!"

"- Yes Harry, this is why dark or light is not important, only magic and intent. I know that in my time, they already started to forbidden some spells, light or dark, the ministry don't care, as long as it is dangerous, it shouldn't be used. You know, some wizard are stronger than the government, that's why government try to forbid spells."

Harry thought about Dumbledore, he was strong, but Fudge was nothing, he was sure that a first year Hermione could destroy the man.

"- Harry I want you to learn magic. Not Dark arts, light arts, etc. I want you to learn magic. I can't believe that Hogwarts doesn't teach the arts anymore, what a pity. You know, our school was the best because Durmstrang only teaches dark spells or neutral spells, Beaubaton teaches only Light magic and neutral spells. Hogwarts was supposed to teach all, and more."

Harry had never realised that with time, came change, not in this way.

"- Rea, no, Dorea Black teach me everything please."

"- Yes, Harry Potter, I'll teach you all I know and more."

* * *

It only took three weeks. Three weeks. Dorea had never seen someone that powerful. In the term of magic, he was a prodigy. Harry only needed things to be explained the simple way, and mostly to be shown to him (that was hard as she was only a portrait), but in three weeks he became powerful.

Harry had never been this busy before, he decided to get up really early every morning, he went to see Rea, after that he joined his friends and spoke to them and ate breakfast. At first he went to all his classes, but then he found that Divination and History were both boring and a pain in the ass; Harry was never one for patience. That's why one day when they were all in history, he listened five minutes Binn drowning in his goblin wars, etc. He got up, Binns ignored him, some of the students who were not sleeping looked at him. Hermione tried to yank him to sit down. He ignored them all, packed his things, he winked at Hermione, because Ron was asleep. He walked out of the room. He couldn't go to the library, because Mrs. Pince would know he was skipping. Instead, he went to see Dorea. The girl was a genius, she had a good memory. She loved to teach history like it was a story. And Harry spent most of the time listening to her soft deep voice, and her trying to act and play every character of her stories.

Dark Artd, Forbidden Spells, some Light spells, Healing spells, purelood customs and history. Dorea Black had decided to teach everything to Harry. She was a portrait, she had nothing to lose. Harry was provided with an arsenal of knowledge.

* * *

Potter was behaving strangely, thought Draco. Draco Malfoy may be a spoiled, arrogant pureblood, he was not unintelligent. Something was changing in Potter. He spent less time with the mudblood and the weasel, Potter had dark circles, he looked paler. Draco cared about his rivals, but he didn't care enough to speak about what he saw.

* * *

"- 'Ry ? Are you okay ?"

"- Yes, yes, I'm fine Rea."

"- You look so tired ?"

Harry sighed again.

"- I'm fine Rea. Just nightmares."

"- D-do you want to stay tonight ?" she didn't look in his eyes.

"- Yes. I think I'll stay tonight."

Harry lay down on the little cushion, he didn't take his glass, he wasn't going to sleep, not now. He only needed to lay down.

"- Is it me, or did you came early 'Ry ?"

"- How did you know ?"

"- The clock you repaired, it is right in front of my eyes." She didn't develop

He had forgotten.

"- Yeah, I came early."

"- Did you eat ?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to eat, missing one dinner won't kill him, it didn't at the Dursley.

"- You know, I, no nothing."

"- What is it ?"

"- Nothing."

"- Ry."

"- Rea."

"- Tell me."

His green eyes met her painted blue-grey one.

"- Christmas, I mean Yuletide is near."

"- That's great! You'll see your godfather, and receive gifts ! Your friends."

"- It's not great!" He screamed.

"- Ry, why-"

"- Rea, I won't be able to see you! Don't you care!" He was angry, and then was embarrassed.

Rea wasn't blushing or crying, no, she was glaring right back at the boy.

"- If I could slap you, I would do it until you bled."

Harry was disturbed by what she said, and her cold tone.

"- Harry. I'm a portrait. I won't move. Your godfather Sirius, his friend Remus, the Weasley, Miss Granger, they are all alive. They could die tomorrow and you would regret not spending enough time with them. I don't want to be the reason you regret leaving." Her cold eyes got softer in the end.

He felt guilty. She was right, but never had he felt this way before. He knew he was behaving selfishly, but he couldn't stand to be separated from her. Sometimes, he forgets what she was, and always will be. A portrait.

"- Sorry Rea. You're right, I'll spend time with my friends. I was being selfish."

Harry thought back to Sirius, his poor godfather alone, his heart pang. He'll behave. And maybe he'll have information about Dorea Black, yes he would do that.

"- You're thinking about searching for me right Ry ?"

"- How did you know ?" He was amazed.

"- You had that mischievious glint in your eyes, only a Potter could have that glint. It meant you want to search for something, and what would you search without telling me ? Information about me." She smirked with a point of arrogance."

"- Does it mean you'll prevent me from searching ?"

"- No, idiot. I'm curious too." she blushed lightly.

Harry grinned.

"- Hey!"

Rea was startled by Harry's scream.

"- Holly mother of Merlin! What is it now?" she muttered something about idiot.

"- You said only a Potter, that means you know them, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"- Of course I know about them, they are an important family! And also Charlus is in my year."

"- Is he a Potter ?"

"- No, he's an Avery." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice." Of course he's a Potter."

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"- Sorry Rea. Will you tell me about him and about the Potters ?"

"- Fine I was going to do that next week, so it's fine."

Harry positioned himself comfortably. Dorea started to recite everything she knew about the Potters.

* * *

No one had ever done this before.

That wasn't exactly true. Of course when a child was sick, he went to see Madam Pomfrey, but the teachers were informed. It was truth that in 1992, Weasley and Potter didn't come to dinner when they were sorting the first years. However, this time it was different. With Umbridge, the ministry, no one would have thought Potter would do that. Not even Snape.

The rumor mill was running wild, everyone was whispering. Hermione and Ron were bombarded with questions, questions that they couldn't answer.

Harry Potter didn't come to dinner.

Everyone knew the rule about eating. For breakfast, and lunch, they had no schedules. Okay, that was a lie, if they came after half past nine there was no breakfast. Lunch could be eaten between half past eleven until two o'clock... But everyone had to come at nineteen o'clock to eat dinner. It was now Half past Nineteen, Harry Potter didn't come to eat.

The teachers shared some worried looks between spoons of soup. Dumbledore looked grave, and McGonagall was gazing at the door, waiting to see that mop of black hair rushing into the hall. Snape was expressionless and didn't gaze at anyone, but he too was worried, where was Lily's son? No Potter's son must want some attention, yes that was it.

Ron and Hermione shared worried glance, the girl pressed the boy to eat quickly, they had to search for their bestfriend.

Draco tried not to look toward the Gryffindore's table, even some of the slytherins were muttering about Potter.

The four houses, the teachers, everyone had noted the Boy-who-lived's absence.

After eating everyone had to go to their common rooms.

Umbridge interrupted them.

"- Hem, hem."

The hall was silent, Dumbledore wanted to prevent the woman from speaking, but the pink woman was quicker.

"- Has anyone seen Mr. Potter ?"

Silence answered her.

"- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Ron nearly groaned. " You must know something, no?"

Hermione tried to think quickly, Ron answered boldly.

"- You're not the headmaster or our head of house."

Hermione crushed his feet.

"- He said he was tired and went to sleep."

Hermione's face was bravely glaring at Umbridge, wherever was Harry, Umbridge didn't need to know. She could put Harry in serious trouble. Hermione would protect her friend. Everyone knew she was lying, they all had seen her at dinner, she looked more worried than everyone. Hermione didn't know where he was, but she had to lie to protect him. The teachers and student body couldn't believe that Granger told a lie. Even so, no one protested, because no one cared, they were here to watch the drama not participate. Behind her, Hermione knew that the DA would be with her.

"- Y-yes, I-I r-r-remember now, he was tired and told us that maybe he won't come to dinner." Neville protected Harry.

"- Why didn't you tell us earlier Mr. Longbottom ?" asked the toad, she had them now, those lying monkeys.

"- Neville forgets, that happens to everyone." said Ron.

"- He was helping me in herbology when Harry told us, of course he was distracted." backed up Dean Thomas.

Umbridge stomped her feet, and let them go.

The prefects escorted everyone to their common rooms, the head of house searched everywhere.

Potter wasn't in the castle.

Dumbledore's army wanted to search in the Room of requirement, they were sadly unable, because McGonagall and Snape were waiting in their common room. Snape had seen his empty bed. Hermione had tried to contact him through the coin, but Harry wasn't responding, Ron tried the map, Harry didn't appeared anywhere. He was in the room of requirement.

The Gryffindore only knew that Harry was in serious trouble.

* * *

No one thought about calling the Houselves.

* * *

"- Ry ! Ry ! Get up !"

Harry groaned. He got up slowly.

"- Rea ? What are you doing here."

She puffed.

"- You slept here, did you forget ? Go get cleaned, and go eat, you didn't eat anything last night."

Harry tried to will himself on his feet.

"- Aw man!"

His back was aching a little. Rea giggled.

"- That's what happen when you fall asleep listening to me. How could you?" she mock pouted.

"- Not my fault, you are the one who bored me to sleep."

"- If I could, I would slap you."

Harry pulled his tongue. She only raised one of her elegant brow

"- Go take a shower Mr Potter."

Harry wished the room to change. He took a shower, asked Dobby for his clothes, the elf gave them to him, put them on. He wished for the room where was Dorea.

"- I'm back."

"- Don't you ever brush your hair?"

He gave her a winning smile.

"- Have nice day Ry, I'll be waiting for you." she gave him a big smile.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.

He decided to go directly to breakfast, thankfully he already had all his things, as he had known he was going to stay with Rea yesterday night, she didn't need to know that. The hat did say he would have done well in Slytherin. Snorting a little, Harry opened the door to the great hall.

* * *

This morning everyone woke up early. They wanted to see if Potter would come or not, had the professors find him last night ? The answer to the last question, if they could trust the worried look of the lion and the tired circles under McGonagall's eyes and Snape's dark mood, was no. Everyone was present in the great hall, some teachers sighed when they saw every student waiting for the drama to take place. Of course the only one not here was Potter. They already started to eat when ten minutes later the door opened.

Harry looked in perfect health, just a little paler than every day for those who know him. Hermione wanted to hit him, he didn't even look a little stressed. Oh no, she realised that he didn't even look at the coin, that's why he was not aware of the attention on him.

Harry Potter was more happy than normal, they would have thought he had shagged someone, but no one was absent but Potter.

Happy Harry walked with joy toward the table, he was hungry. He greeted his friends who looked strangely at him, as if he was an idiot. Actually, now that he thought about it, everyone was looking at him, throwing him weird looks. Whatever. He was quite hungry, and perhaps he could go to see Rea after his breakfast, ah no, maybe not, he promised her to spend time with his friends. Yes, that's what he'll do, go to classes and spend more time with his friends.

He was going to speak to Hermione and Ron, when a dark shadow fell on his plate, he turned around, suddenly he was facing McGonagall, Snape, Umbridge.

"- Mr. Potter."

"- Professor McGonagall?" Harry responded.

"- Where were you Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt his own blood froze. His mask was in place, he looked right back at her, he had to avoid direct eye contact with Snape (he always felt like the man could read his thoughts), it was better to look at McGonagall now.

"- What do you mean professor?" his tone was light and normal.

Snape was surprised, Potter was actually good at something: lying.

"- Hem, hem. We all searched for you everywhere in the castle."

Shit, this was bad, he throws a look at Hermione, communicating with their eyes.

"- I didn't feel good, and I decided to lay down." His voice didn't change.

He saw in the corner of his eyes the smile on Hermione's face.

"- We already told you that professor." Ron glared at the pink toad.

"- Mister Potter," of course Snape wasn't going to let him go. " We went to your common room, and I didn't find you in your bed."

Shit! His excuse was finished, maybe he could still be saved, he only had to not make eye contact with Snape.

"- Harry!"

Hermione's voice startled everyone who was listening.

"- Hermione?"

"- I'm so sorry! I had forgotten! Sorry professors." Hermione's acting was great, of course the trio were the only one who knew she was acting.

"- What is it, Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"- Harry don't like attention professor, so he asked me to put the Disillusionment charm on him, and I forgot he was on the charm. I'm so sorry !"

"- But, we searched everywhere, so where were you Mister Potter?"

"- The kitchen professor, I was asleep in the kitchen." said Harry, maybe luck would be on his side.

"- And why were you there, Mister Potter?" asked Umbridge.

"- Hermione wanted to talk about spew and I was hungry." said Ron.

They were safe, it was a believable lie. Hermione started to talk about S.P.E.W to bore the professors, the majority of Hogwarts believed some parts of the lie. They let it pass, it was after all the golden trio, they always had to put their noses somewhere.

"- What about Longbottom?" asked Snape, he was smirking evily.

Harry had a bemused face, what the hell was Snape asking.

"- Neville was speaking to me professor, and we saw the trio entering the kitchen and heard them." said Hannah Abbot from the Hufflepuff's table. Neville smiled shyly at her. She smiled her own smile at him, the shy Gryffindore turned a cute pink.

"- I was with them sir." said Dean Thomas, he remembered what he said last night.

"- Even so, Mr. Potter should be punished." started the evil pink thing.

"- Yes" cut McGonagall, "and it will be in the hands of Dumbledore and me, Dolores."

The toad turned pink.

"- You'll go see the headmaster tonight Potter." said Snape.

"- What tonight? No I can't." said Harry directly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the hall gaped openly at the Boy-Who-Lived, Ron snorted as Snape and the toad glared at the boys.

"- Mister Potter!" McGonagall was scandalized.

Harry thought that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Arg! But he wanted to see Rea tonight.

"- Maybe I should go see him now, no?" said Harry. "I mean, the headmaster will be more busy the night than now, no?" Of course it wasn't the truth, and he didn't care about Dumbledore, err, yeah he cared but, oh well, why was he arguing with his own thoughts?

* * *

Rea was worried. Ry didn't come tonight. Maybe it was better this way. Yes, he had a life, she shouldn't ask for him to come, and she was a girl, well a portrait but a girl no less, it wasn't proper.

No. She needed to see Harry. Why was she alone here ? Why did she feel those weird emotions?

How much time passed?

Why couldn't she be muggle painting? Who was her painter?

What time was it?

Were that tears in her eyes ? Or was this her imagination ? She was a painting.

She was not real, she was not. She was a lie.

Time. Time. Time.

She shouldn't have spoken to Harry. He was like a drug. No, he was her reality. She felt alive. Or did she ? She felt emotions. it shouldn't be happening.

Harry. Harry. Harry.

Where was he ? Where was she ?

Who was she ?

Who?

She was lost ?

It was dark. So dark.

Her Ry would have put the light.

Where was the light ?

She wanted to feel the air. To speak.

She was a portrait.

Why did she feel like suffocating?

Help. Help. Help.

Harry, where was he ?

 _DING. DING. DING._

She was hearing noises now. She was mad.

Mad. Mad. Mad.

 _DING. DING. DING._

No, wait.

Her blue eyes pierced the darkness in front of her. She looked right through it. Maybe magic had helped her. Maybe it was Hogwarts herself. Maybe it was the room of requirement. She could see.

In front of her. There it was. A clock.

The clock. Harry had repaired it. It was supposed to be broken. But he had used his own hands, his little fingers. He had repaired it; He had left it for her.

It was one minute past midnight.

Only one night she hadn't seen Harry, and here she was crying like a little girl.

* * *

Detention. He couldn't believe it. Every night since his last disappearance, he had detentions. No, he didn't care any more. Next week was the last week before going to see Sirius. He needed to see her.

"- Ron Hermione."

His two best friends looked at him with their eyes full of worry.

"- What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

Both of them, Hermione and him were determined, they wouldn't let their friend go until he gave them an explanation.

"- I need you two to cover for me. I, I have made a friend, she's quite shy, she can't move. She, I, I want to st-" _stay forever with her_ " I mean spend some time with her. Alone. Could you cover for me ?"

Hermione and Ron were surprised. The brown haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"- Who is your friend ? It's strange. No one else was absent that night, no students, no teachers."

Shit.

"- She's not human." At his friends worried gaze he continued rapidly. "She's not a monster or a death eater."

"- Oh." Hermione's eyes lit up in understanding.

"- What? Is she a ghost?" Ron asked.

"- No Ronald, or Harry would have presented her to us. Is she perhaps a snake? It would explain so much."

"- Ugh! Now I understand why you didn't want us to meet her. Don't worry mate. You should have told us earlier." Ron shivered.

"- Oh Harry! You were worried that it'll be second year again, right?" said Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe them. Well, he would use this to his advantages.

"- Yes, she is. Maybe one day when you're all ready, and she is, I'll present each of you." said Harry. He wasn't really lying, she was a snake, as in a slytherin.

* * *

"- Ry !"

"- Rea."

He was finally with her.

Finally, she wasn't alone.

He wanted to stay here. With her. Forever. Never had he met someone like her.

She gave him a beautiful smile.

"- How are you?"

He felt ashamed.

"- Sorry."

"- It's okay Ry. You do have a life."

"- Detentions. I had detentions."

"- All the week?"

"- Yep." His eyes met hers.

"- As always, they were harsh."

"- Forgive me?"

"- Always." she smiled again. " I want to hug you."

She started crying. He had never seen a portrait crying. It was weird. Would this do something to the paint ?

He awkwardly took her portrait and hugged it.

Suddenly an idea hit him. It was far fetched. He could do it.

"- Come with me."

"- I can't, I'm a portrait." Yes, she knew now, she would have come, if only she was alive.

They had only met this year, but she loved Harry, he was so cute. She would never tell him. She was a portrait.

"- I don't care. I'll take you in my trunk. Please come with me." Harry's eyes were looking at her non existent soul, or did it still exist ?

"- Dorea, don't lie. Tell me what you want?"

She hesitated. She wasn't a selfless girl, she was a pureblood, a princess of the Black family, so why was she hesitating.

"- Yes, yes, I'll come with you."

"- Can I take you with me now?"

"- Now?"

"- Yes. I feel like something will go wrong."

* * *

Harry had successfully put Dorea in his trunk, her portrait was large, he trained two hours on random objects, and had successfully reduced her portrait. He used his clock to transport her. She was here. He was so happy. He had to present her to his friends, maybe in the train. Yeah, for now he'll keep her.

* * *

Before the holidays, the incident with Mr. Weasley. He had been so worried. All of them had been worried. Hermione had cancelled her holidays with her parents and join them in Grimmauld Place. Thankfully Mr. Weasley was alive. With the hospital and all Harry was worried about his trunk, more like the portrait in it.

"- Mate? Are you okay?"

"- Ron."

"- Thank you for my father, if it wasn't for you..."

Harry felt sick, he was the snake, or was he? He needed to speak to her. He didn't want Hermione doing her research, not Ron's awkward jokes, he wanted her witty comments, her sarcasm, her gentle logic, her sense of proper.

"- Ron, do you know where is my trunk?"

"- Yeah. Didn't you hear Ginny? It's in the living room, not that it's really full of life."

Harry rushed toward his trunk like a mad cat.

"- Mate ! Where are you going ? You can't ! There's an order meeting." But it was too late, Harry was already gone. Groaning Ron went after his friends.

Fred, George, Ginny, the others were trying to listen through the door, there mother was scolding them. They saw Harry rushed toward the door. He tried to open. He looked mad, raving mad. His eyes looked stressed. Mrs. Weasley was worried ad didn't dare to approach him.

"- Damn it ! Open this door ! Open up ! _**Open up !**_ **_Open_**." he finished in parseltongue.

The people of the order were surprised when they felt a powerful magic hit the door. The Black family magic didn't want to let the child enter, who was he? Was he an enemy? No, it was analysing Harry. The boy wanted to help a Black. The door opened up. Snape, Sirius , Remus looked at Harry, he was behaving weirdly. Dumbledore was here. He thought that maybe it was Voldemort. But no, Harry surprised them when he rushed toward his trunk. Behind him the Weasleys and Hermione came, they saw their friend throwing himself on the ground opening his trunk, throwing hand-me downs everywhere.

He finally had it in his hand. The portrait, he used engorgio. The portrait returned to its normal form.

"- Ry! Finally!"

It was a girl's voice. Hermione gasped, Harry's friend wasn't a ghost, or a snake, she was a portrait.

"- I'm so sorry Rea."

All of them were disturbed. Never had they heard this loving tone from Potter, even when he spoke to his owl, he wasn't that caring. They heard a squeal.

"- Ry! It's not proper to hug a girl like that!" The portrait said.

Harry blinked, and laughed, his laugh was so free. Only Ron and Hermione had heard this laugh before, and even them, had heard it only four times. Who was in that portrait? Was it maybe Lily Potter? Ron, though, thought she sounded like a pureblood witch from a dark family.

"- That vase! No way! I'm home!" Now, Sirius was suspicious.

"- Harry! Maybe it's a dark artifact!" said Ginny, her face was pale.

Harry blinked two more times, before he turned to Ginny and the rest. He blushed. He forgot how he had barged in.

"- Er... Sorry. I needed my trunk." said Harry. Wasn't this awkward?

"- And I was thinking you came for me." sarcasm dripped from the portrait's voice.

"- Rea..." Harry scolded.

"- What ? It's true. I was the one who spends my time in a trunk full of boxers, and really Harry snitches ?"

His face was bright red. Some of the order members were trying to hide their laugh.

"- Rea !"

Sirius coughed.

"- So who is this young lady ?"

"- Turn me around Ry."

Harry obeyed the girl and turned the portrait. The order looked at the teen painted on the canvas. She looked near her seventeen, and was quite petite, her skin was pale, she had dark jet black hair, they were midlong, tied in a ponytail reaching her shoulders, the tips were slightly curled, two free curls contourned her porcelain face. Her nose was little and a bit pointy. Her lips weren't red and full, they were pink and thin. Her eyebrows were arched, she didn't have long eyelashes, her eyes were the same shade of grey as Sirius but had some speckles of blue, not that they were that close to see them. Her curves were present but not anything special, she also was wearing her school uniform. in the end, she was simple, good looking but not anything special, she looked arrogant and like any pureblood-girl.

What did Potter/Harry saw in her ? Thought nearly everyone. She didn't have anything special. Daphne Greengrass was the most beautiful slytherin girl in their year, Lavender, Angelina were beauties, Ginny's red hair was a beautiful fiery red, Hermione had beautiful eyes, Cho Chang was the most beautiful girl in the DA. How did this painting charm Harry ? Only Hermione and Ron looked closely enough to understand, they understood Harry the best. The girl was normal but mysterious, and Harry wouldn't be attracted if the girl hadn't caught his attention.

Only some of the Order recognized the young girl. Sirius was the first to say her name.

"- Dorea Black !"

Harry and Dorea looked at each other. The girl started to smirk.

"- Ah ! I told you I must have been someone famous."

"- Yeah, yeah, whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. He turned back to the Orders. "Er, sorry for the meeting, I'll be going and let you continue."

He put all his things back in the trunk, and took the canvas and the trunk. It was hard, the things weren't light, he decided to come back later for the trunks but Dorea interrupted him when he was near the door.

"- Why don't you call the house's elf ?"

"- He doesn't like us."

"- Nonsense, he's a house elf ! Sir Black call your elf."

Sirius who was still in shock returned to earth and called for Kreacher.

"- Kreacher take Harry's trunk in his room."

"- Yes Master, Kreacher will take the nasty brat's trunk upstair." he spoke loudly, waking up Walburga.

Everyone ignored the elf, he was always like that. Harry didn't care, the Dursley called him freak, what was the point ? Sirius glared at Kreacher he opened his mouth to scream, the portrait of Walburga was smirking at them and decided to cut her bloodtraitor son and start her rant. But another Black started to scream at the elf before either of them, Harry put the portrait in the right stance. Dorea had her hands on her hips and started to rant.

"- DID YOU JUST SPEAK OF HARRY THIS WAY?! WHO ARE YOU ?! ONLY AN ELF! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M ONLY A PORTRAIT ! OR I WOULD CRUCIO YOU UNTIL BLOOD CAME FROM EVERY POLE OF YOUR BODY. YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF AN ELF! HOW DARE YOU ! YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRAITOR ! UNGRATEFUL WENCH ! DO YOU KNOW RESPECT? IN MY TIME YOUR HEAD WOULD HAVE BEEN CUT AND NOT EVEN ON OUR WALL! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO SPEAK TO YOUR BETTERS! "

Kreacher was for the first time in a long time afraid. The order and mostly Hermione was horrified.

"- YOU DARE ! WHO BOUGHT YOU ? HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ELF FROM THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK !"

Kreacher's ears dropped. he opened his mouth to apologize.

"- AND YOU CONTINUE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH ! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION ? NO ! AND WHY IS THIS HOUSE SO DISGUSTING ? WHAT BECAME OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK ? ELF I ORDER YOU TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE."

Kreacher squeaked and apparated to start his job.

"- Harry turn my portrait in front of the corridor."

Harry wisely did as he was told. Dorea was now facing Walburga.

"- Walburga." she started coldly.

"- A-aunty Dorea." stuttered Walburga.

Dorea Black was the sister of Walburga's father, Pollux, however the two girls had only two years of difference. Dorea was older than Walburga and Pollux loved his little sister (the man had only been thirthteen after all when he had a daughter), sometimes more than his own daughter. Dorea Black was kind and sweet for a pureblood, she was also the youngest and had lived with no pressure. Walburga was the daughter of Pollux, his firstborn, who should have been a son, but instead was a girl, she had more exceptation. Walburga wasn't always a cold woman, and at first she hated her young aunt, but then she had her brother, Alphard, and Pollux scattered her away. Dorea and her had grown up together. She had started to see her as her big sister, of course she still called her aunty.

Dorea glared a full minute, the portrait of Walburga was paling in front of everyone. Suddenly, Dorea started smiling.

"- So how are you my dear niece ?

"- F-fine aunty." Walburga muttered. "Sorry aunty, I feel tired, I think it would be best if we spoke to each other later, in the evening maybe."

"- Yes you're right. It was such a long time since I saw this house."

Walburga's curtain closed itself.

"- Now Ry, maybe we should go upstair !" She turned her head to the right. " I can't see you Ry."

"- I'm behind you Rea, I'll go upstair and then we'll speak peacefully."

"- You'll present me your friends of course ?"

"- Of course." But not now.

He wanted to spend some alone time with her. Only her and him.

Ron could only swear, even if his mother and Hermione glared at him.

* * *

It was dinner time. The majority of the orders didn't stay. Tonks decided to stay, she was speaking with Ginny, Ron, and the twins. Sirius and Remus were waiting, and worried, as was Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione who was a bright girl got up.

"- I'm going to see why Harry didn't come down."

He should know by now that dinner started at 7:30 PM. She went upstairs and knocked at the door. One minute after, the door opened. Harry's smiling face appeared.

"- Hermione ! What is it ?"

"- It's dinner time Harry." she said.

"- Oh." Harry muttered.

"- You must go eat Ry. It's not good for health to not eat." said the girl in the painting, Dorea Black, thought Hermione.

"- Okay. We'll come back later Rea." said Harry with a sad tone.

The portrait snorted.

"- I'll see you in one hour you don' t need to sound so sad." The girl said. "Althought. It touches me to know you care, Ry." finished the portrait in a shy voice.

Harry grinned widely.

Hermione noted that her cheeks were a pale pink. How could portrait blush ? She had to go to the library.

"- Hermione ? Are you coming ?"

Maybe later, now it was dinner time.

"- Yes Harry."

The portrait waved her hand at Harry and Hermione. The muggleborn waved back before closing the door. They were walking at a slow pace in the now sparkling clean stairs.

"- Harry ?"

"- Hmm ?"

"- You're in love aren't you ?" she asked.

He blushed bright red and avoided looking in her eyes.

"- WHAT ? No ! I mean, I like her, she's nice, but she's a portrait ! You can't go out with a portrait. We should go eat." He walked quickly to escape her.

Hermione hoped he was not. But, with the way he answered, it was more a yes than a no. After all, he could have said 'yes, she's my friend', but no, he had behaved exactly like he loves her. Now, Hermione only had two solutions. Try to force Harry to see reason, or try to help them. Forcing Harry was impossible. Helping them was impossible. She would help him, he was her first friend after all, and her bestfriend.

* * *

"- Mate ! Where were you ? "

"- Sorry Ron, everyone, I lost track of time." said Harry.

They all had so many questions, but behind Harry, Hermione shook her head in negative. Do not ask.

They all ate, and had fun. Harry listened to Sirius telling them stories about the marauder. It was a good night.

The night came, Harry and the others were too tired to speak about Rea. They all went to bed, Harry asked Hermione to take Dorea with her and Ginny. Dorea Black refused to sleep (or fake sleep) in a room full of boys. Hermione decided that she was right, who know what Ron was wearing or not wearing when he goes to sleep. The thought gave her a blush. She took the portrait and went to Ginny and hers bedroom.

* * *

It was time to eat lunch, the house was full of order members, for example Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks. Today was a sunday. The order was speaking in low tones in the kitchen. George and Fred were somewhere in the house doing their experiments. The living room near the kitchen was where you could find the four other children. Ginny brushing Crookshanks' fur on the armchair and listening to the trio and portrait's discussion, sometimes she also asked questions. The golden trio were on the couch, in front of them was Rea. Hermione liked the portrait, Dorea was like Malfoy in a way but kinder, and funnier. Ron found her interresting.

At first, Hermione asked questions about Dorea's life, the difference between now and before. Then, Dorea asked them about their stories. The golden trio forgot where they were and started to laugh and joke, and told their stories, how they became friends to today, their life. The order who were speaking stopped when they heard the word troll, they spied the trios. Snape wanted to put Granger in detention for the fire. Molly was going to faint when she heard about Ron and Harry's meeting with the spider. Sirius looked like he died when he heard about the Basilik.

The trio enjoyed themselves remembering their younger days, sometimes they felt older than their real age.

Sadly, their families decided to punish them for all the trouble they made. Harry and the two others wisely decided to not argument against Molly Weasley, even if it was trouble that searched them.

* * *

The christmas holidays were over, and for the first time Harry didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Dorea had been right, spending time with Sirius was amazing. He also had so much fun with the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione. He had decided to took Dorea back to Hogwarts at first the girl protested but decided that Harry needed someone who would ground him.

* * *

Sirius was dead. Sirius was dead. He would never see his face. His heart hurt. It was all his fault. His friends were hurt because of him. He had screamed, cried, destroyed Dumbledore's office. He wasn't proud. He needed somewhere where he'll be alone. He wanted to not feel anymore.

He ran toward the room of requirement. He ran.

"- Ry ! Finally where were you ? I was waiting, it's not proper to let a Lady wait. Ry ? Are you okay ? Your eyes are teary. Ry, what happened ?"

Harry was in front of Rea. He falls on the ground. His magic reacted and damaged again some meaningless objects in the room. His tears were falling down again.

"- Harry ! What happened ?!"

His heart hurt. Why ? Why Sirius ? Why couldn't it have been Bellatrix or some death eater ? Or Voldemort ? Or him ? Why Sirius ?

Dorea decided to stay silent, she watched Harry Potter crying his soul, damaging his hand against the hard floor, destroying some artefacts, vases, books which were in the room. He shouldn't stay here, alone. Of course she was here, but she was only a portrait. She couldn't give him a hug (not that she'd do that it wasn't proper), or caress his back. Suddenly everything stopped. Harry wasn't making a sound.

"- Sirius is dead."

That was blunt.

She was shocked. Oh no. He was Harry's only true family.

"- Harry..."

She didn't know what to say.

"- Just. Just let me stay here tonight."

She nodded. Seeing his sad eyes tore her non-existant heart.

* * *

"- Rea."

"- Ry."

"- I'm going to stay with my relatives."

"- I see."

"- I can't take you with me, sorry."

"- I understand."

This time her sad eyes were glancing at Harry's back.

* * *

The truth was, thought Harry, that she was a Black. She looked so much like Sirius, and even more like Bellatrix. He needed to calm down. He needed to be left alone.

* * *

They were now in sixth years. Harry was busy. He knew Malfoy was plotting something, Snape was suddenly the DADA teacher, a man called Slughorn was the potion teacher, Harry also found the Half-Blood Prince's book. He was now the best in potion class. He tried to not think about a certain portrait, but it was impossible. Every time. It was like an obsession.

"- Harry ?" Hermione and Ron were looking strangely at him.

"- Yes Hermione ?"

She rolled her eyes.

"- We thought that it would be a great idea to go see Dorea. Are you coming ?"

"- No." He answered too quickly to not sound truthful.

Hermione sighed before catching his and Ron's arms and manhandling them toward the room or requirement.

* * *

Harry was avoiding looking at Dorea, she was more pretty than what he remembered. Hermione was the one who was speaking, Ron made some comment, but Harry was silent, lost in his thought.

"- He must be in love." said Dorea.

What ? What did Harry miss ? Hermione and Ron were throwing a disturbed look at Harry, Ron was pale, and Hermione snorted. The two girls started laughing, Ron was still pale looking, his mouth hanging open. Harry was still confused.

"- What ? What is it ?"

"- Now he speaks !" exclaimed Dorea.

Harry blushed, he felt guilty.

"- Mate." Ron spoke. Harry turned to him.

"- Is it true ?"

"- Er, what ?"

"- Mate, we're with you whatever you do okay ?" Ron was still pale, bu looked so serious that Harry nodded.

"- Er, thank you mate."

Dorea and Hermione laughed again. Hermione calmed down after five minutes and explained.

"- We were speaking about you and your obsession with Malfoy." she grinned.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, he was sure that Malfoy was plotting something and was a death eater.

"- And I said that you were gay."

Harry's face was so shocked that the three others started to laugh again, and again,and again.

Harry was so embarrassed, after he recuperated he started to protest in between their laugh, not that they listened to him.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it ! His friends weren't even suspicious of Malfoy ! At least the situation between himself and Dorea was finished, not that she had any problem with him to start, after all only Harry was feeling weird.

But now, it was Ron and Hermione that were having rows.

* * *

"- So."

Harry fidgeted at her tone.

"- So. I heard you had some problems."

Harry rolled his eyes, his only problem was dealing with his frustration, he had no more godfather, Snape was being a git and he had to be the DADA teacher, Hermione was nagging him with the halfblood book, Harry also didn't find out what Dumbledore wanted.

Another problem of his, was about Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry was starting to pity him... What to do ? What to do ? He could only ignore it. It was in the past. He couldn't help the boy.

"- I'm only a little frustrated Rea. It doesn't matter. The problem is Malfoy, he's behaving strangely."

She tutted.

"- I think that it's time for you to have a girlfriend mister Potter."

"- Wh-what ? N-no ! I, I'm busy ! I don't have the time."

"- No dear sir, there's always time for love.~" she singsonged.

"- Rea!" he was blushing, why did she have to tease him ?

"- Or do you prefer your own gender Harry ?"

"- No! No!" said Harry.

"- Maybe a little blond teen with silver eyes, a slytherin." mused Dorea.

"- What ? No way in hell!" Harry turned green.

She laughed.

"- Will you stop teasing me ?"

"- Of course, my dear !"

* * *

The next night Harry was back in the room and was doing his homework, as he did in his fifth year. It was a potion recipe for the next day, thankfully he had the Prince's book, or it wouldn't be so easy.

"- Finished !"

"- Finally ! Now we can talk about business."

"- Business ?" Harry blinked slowly.

"- Yes, business."

He blinked again, as always he was lost when it came to girls.

"- Did you find a nice girl ?"

"- What?! I thought you said it wasn't proper !"

"- Only fools never change their minds." she avoided his eyes.

"- Whatever. I don't have the time to wait."

"- Or is it that the ickle-little gryffindor is afraid ?" she taunted him.

He shivered, her tone was the same as Bellatrix in th department of mysteries. He glared.

"- I'm not afraid."

"-If you're not afraid, then why don't you get a girlfriend?"

"- You told me it wasn't proper." He wasn't going to tell her he had a crush on her, she was a portrait !

"- And you don't care about proper, and as Hermione told me, times have changed, she also told me about your first kiss and first you perhaps traumatized by the experience ? What is the problem Ry ? I can help you, I am a girl, and a Lady, and mature enough to help you, also I'm a portrait, there's nothing strange in asking me some help."

He couldn't believe Hermione told her about Cho Chang ! Maybe, Hermione needed to have a girl friend, Ron and Harry were boys they wouldn't understand her completely. He felt a little guilty, he had never thought about her feelings, Hermione's feeling. He always considered her as his sister, but never had he thought about her as a girl. They were always speaking about Harry, Harry's life, Ron's family, You-know-who, homeworks, and quidditch. He realised that he was a bad friend. At least toward Hermione. Ron and Harry were both boys, played quidditch (and Ron was addicted to the game), slept in the same dorm. Hermione was their friend, of course, but they never did anything for her, well, they studied with her, but she was actually doing that for them, not only for her. He had never thanked her for everything. Also, he never protected her from Ron, Harry never took a side when they fought, he prefered to stay silent. He tried of course to speak to both of them, but it was useless. And he had to admit it to himself, Hermione was nearly always right against both of them. And when she fought against Ron, she was right, and he was wrong. Harry decided right here that he would thank Hermione for everything.

"- Ry ?""

"-Huh ? Sorry Rea, you were saying ?"

She sighed.

"- Okay, tell me every names of girls you know of."

Strangely enough, the list was kind of short, he knew mostly the Gryffindors girls, the DA girls, some names of girls in his years, and those who played quidditch.

"- Mmmh."

"- What is it Rea ?" He decided to humour her and search for a girlfriend.

"- There are only two girls who are perfect for you"

"- Who are they ?" He knew that one of them was Cho, but he wasn't sure about the second girl.

"- Firstly, I want to tell you that I'm displeased about your friend network." Harry was about to protest but Rea continued." Not about them, but about your social skills, or lack therefore."

"- Sorry to disappoint." said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"- It's true." she insisted not unkindly.

"- Who are the girls ?"

"- Hermione Granger." said Dorea.

Harry made negative sound which was the same as when someone got the wrong answer in those games on the telly, not that Rea was aware of them.

"- I considered her as my sister, beside she likes Ron."

"- So, you do have some observation skills!" she said as if she was Einstein.

"- Miss, remember that, I am THE youngest seeker in A century." He said in pompous tone. She giggled.

"- Of course kind sir, I apologize." She winked.

Both of them shared a laugh.

* * *

At first he didn't want to follow Rea's advice. Then by some miracles, Gryffindor won the quidditch match. He didn't think. He acted, and he kissed Ginny Weasley. It felt right, and perfect, he was floating on a cloud. He now understood lots of things. Why he was so angry with Dean Thomas (poor Dean hadn't done anything), why he stared a lot at Ginny, why he felt stomach problem when she was near him. He loved Ginny Weasley.

But, what about Dorea Black ?

* * *

She congratulated him.

What could she do ? She was a portrait, she wasn't suppose to have emotions, so why was this painful ?

Who had done her portrait ? How did he successfully made a portrait who had emotion such as love ? Or did all the portrait love, and she didn't know ? Who had drawn her portrait ?

She didn't remember... It was such a long time ago, it was like a dream. Normally, portrait could remember everything about their life, and their memory was the same as the one who died. Dorea was intelligent of course, but she was an unfinished portrait.

She, she didn't remember her painter, and her last school year was blurred, she couldn't remember.

Beside. Even if, she wasn't a portrait, she would have been an old lady, or what she was a dead body. She was forbidden to love Harry. She couldn't. She shouldn't.

She had decided in the span of three moths, when Harry hadn't visited her, she would only help Harry t be happy. She wouldn't give him false hope. Even if Hermione Granger told her that she would help her.

She couldn't, and wouldn't do that to those children, they may be the same age as her (in this form), but she was dead. Her life was finished, and theirs were only beginning.

She loved them, and thanked them and the sky each night for meeting them. She loved them as friends. And she loved Harry, no, she was in love with Harry James Potter. She will do anything to be useful to him.

"- What are you still doing here silly ? Go spend your time with your girlfriend."

He laughed bashfully,his head tilted to the side. Green eyes lit, tan skin slightly blushed.

"- You're right Rea ! Good night."

He walked away from her. He stopped. Her smile started to fall.

Sometimes, love hurt.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it.

It started with Horcruxes.

Now, Dumbledore was dead.

Snape was a traitor.

They buried Dumbledore.

He spoke to his friends.

He broke up with Ginny.

Harry couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore was dead.

Voldemort was near immortality.

He walked toward the seven floor. Never had his steps felt so heavy, those stairs drained his energy more than before. Harry Potter was tired, hungry, and mourning.

He was standing in front of the room of requirement.

If he hadn't avoided Dorea, if he hadn't gone out with Ginny, he would have found out about Malfoy's little plan.

"- Ry? What happened ?" she remembered that face, it was the same as when Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, died.

"- Dumbledore is dead."

She paled. She remembered the man, he was Harry's headmaster, but before that he was her transfiguration professor in her Hogwarts years. He had kind blue twinkling eyes, auburn hair and beard, he wore glasses. He favoured the gryffindor, had tried to not be biased toward the slytherin, he failed, but he had tried.

"- I'm not coming back Rea."

She sighed. He smiled weakly.

"- No, it's not like last year, this time I have a job to do. Dumbledore he gave me a mission."

She wanted to protest but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was her Harry, he would risk his life to protect those he loved. And Voldemort did kill his parents, caused his stay with the Dursleys (indirectly), was a factor in Peter's treason, a factor in Sirius's death.

"- Take me with you. I could help." she tried.

"- No. It's to dangerous."

"- Harry ! I'm already dead. Nothing could happen."

"- No Rea. I don't want your portrait to be in danger."

"- It's not like you will lose me in the lac or something."

"- Are you sure you were a slytherin ?"

She threw him an unamused look.

"- I will come back to you."

"- Really ?" She asked.

"- Yes. I promise you, when everything will be finished I will come back here. I-I will take your portrait from Hogwarts, find a home where we'll live."

"- Promise ?"

"- Yes, I promise, I will come back to you. I swear that when everything I have to do here is finished, I will come back to you."

Dorea paled a little when he swore an oath to her, but she believed in Harry. He will come back to her.

"- And I'll finally be able to meet your girlfriend ?"

Harry winced a little but nodded. Yes, after the war, he'll buy a house, or in the worst case live in Grimmauld (not that he wanted), with both of his girls Dorea and Ginny.

* * *

The nights were the same as the days, no one was looking for her since Harry's depart. She tried to calculate the days with the clock in front of her. But she lost count. Sometimes she slept for days, she was a portrait, she didn't have anything to do but wait. Wait for something to happen.

Will he come back ? She didn't know. He wasn't one to lie. But he could avoid her because of unnecessary guilt or something.

She couldn't and wouldn't start doubting this boy, no, this man.

Her Ry' would come back.

"- I'll wait for you Ry."

Dorea's whisper was a promise.

* * *

There were sounds.

That was the first thing she understood. Maybe someone was lost here ? Or maybe Harry came back to see her ? Was the war finished ?

She saw three figures passing in front of her portrait. Alas, they weren't her favourite trio. A young man with silver blond hair and two large men with him were searching for something. They looked desperate, tired, full of stress, the blond had dark circles and his eyes were searching for something.

She decided to stay silent. Who knows who they were.

Actually, she remembered the blond boy. It meant that her meeting with Ry wasn't so long ago.

They disappeared from her range of view, but she could still hear their quick pace.

She heard voices. She concentrated to try to catch what was said.

"- Harry ? Are you talking to someone ?"

Ron was here ! But the one who was suddenly in front of her was Hermione !

"- Hermione." She said in a calm voice.

The witch looked at her, her intelligent gaze looked tired, she smiled sadly. What happened to them ?

"-Three men went this way. I don't think they are friendly." said Rea.

She wanted to ask her so much, but there was so little she could do, and helping them was more important right now than useless questions.

Hermione nodded in thanks, and went away.

* * *

What was going on ? Hermione was gone since five minutes ago, and the only thing Dorea could still hear was loud voices and sounds of people fighting.

* * *

Warm-coloured curls of lights appeared, it was a beautiful sight. It must be warm, or more like blazing hot. Fire. Such a beautiful element which represent life, sadly, this time it would be destruction.

Well, she was a canvas, there was no way she will be saved, and there was no use.

"- Goodbye Hogwarts. Goodbye Harry."

Hopefully, it won't hurt her.

* * *

The war was finally over. So many people had died.

Harry got up, yesterday he won against Voldemort, take that Voldy ! But his eyes were suddenly filled with sadness. How many were still alive ? They already lost Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin, and so many people...

The door of the dormitory opened. Hermione came rushing in, and Harry remembered the first time she came up, it was in their second year. He grinned.

"- Harry ! You're up, that's great. We won ! Can you believe it ?"

"- Well, it's not like I wasn't in front of Voldemort." His eyes twinkled, he felt freer than ever. "Where is Ron ?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"- He's eating."

"- Figures."

* * *

Harry took Ginny's hand.

The funerals were finished last month, today was the first day to help repair Hogwarts. Lots of people came, there still was some death eaters but Kingsley told Harry that it was a job for the aurors, Harry was happy to relax a bit. He may have succeeded in destroying Vodemort, but for now he didn't want to run and catch dark-wizard. He preferred to be with his friends, and families. For now at least.

Gryffondors, Hufflpuffs, Ravencalws, Slytherins, all of them were helping to reconstruct Hogwarts. Even some parents and adults came to help. Everyone love Hogwarts.

"- Harry where are you leading me ?" asked Ginny.

"- Yes mate where are we going ?" said Ron.

"- Ronald ! We weren't supposed to follow Harry and Ginny, and you should know exactly where we are going." answered Hermione.

Harry stopped and threw a bemused look at both of his friends.

"- Wait. Why are you following us ?"

His two bestfriends blushed while Ginny laughed. They will always be a trio.

"- Whatever guys. So, where are we going Harry ?" said the lovely red-haired woman.

"- I want you to see Rea, she wanted to speak with my girlfriend last time, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again, and this time you'll officially be my girl. Come." And Harry led them to the room of requirement.

Hermione suddenly froze. Oh. No. Please.

Harry paced three time in front of the room, Ron and Ginny opened the door.

Oh, no, why was she right this time ? Thought Hermione.

"- Blimey..." muttered Ron.

They were horrified, the room of hidden things was destroyed. It was burnt black, nothing was spared from the fiendfyre.

* * *

The day was beautiful, the sky was blue, there was no cloud, the sun was shining brightly. However, Harry could only look at the tombstone in front of him. He had searched this tombstone everywhere in the Black's graveyard, but he couldn't find. Who would have thought that Dorea Black was burried in Godric's Hollow? Not him. It was thanks to Ginny pointing out the name of Dorea on the tapissery that Hermione had squealed 'Godric's Hollow'. The trio and Ginny went to visit Godric's Hollow graveyard, Harry presented Ginny to his dead parents, then they went to see Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Then they searched everywhere. It was Ron who found her. Hermione conjured a flower -pink carnation. Ginny tighten her warm hand against his.

He will never forgot Dorea Black.

* * *

 _In the past, maybe fifty years before Harry Potter was born. A teenage gryffindor boy ran up the stairs after eating his dinner. he didn't care about his homework while it was a saturday night, he had already done his homework. He paced three times in front of the wall, a door appeared. He entered._

 _"-Finally." said the most beautiful voice he ever knew._

 _"- I apologize my Lady." he bowed with respect to his raven haired beauty._

 _The Lady, who also was in his year, took her sit and looked at him with one of her eyebrow arched. She was gorgeous. He took his painting utensils and continued his work. The truth was that he didn't want to paint. He loved to paint but he didn't want to paint her in her school uniform, it was so boring._

 _One day, maybe, he'll be able to draw this goddess in a white dress robe, in a bedroom, she would be lying down on a king size velvet bed, with bits of gold. Her blue gaze would be only on him._

 _"- My Lord, may I ask you a question."_

 _"- Yes, my Lady?"_

 _"- You're not here to paint me, right? What do you really want, my brave lion?"_

 _He stopped his drawing. Maybe, he could finally tell her. Both of them were in an arranged marriage._

 _"- I have fallen in love with you my Lady. I wish to marry you right after our graduation."_

 _The Lady's face lost her mask, a cute pink blush on her high cheekbones, her blue eyes looked right in his hazel ones._

 _"- I-I love you to Charlus Potter."_

 _He approached his Lady, and took her hand and kissed it. Both of them were blushing._

 _"- I will always protect you Dorea Black, let me love you, let me be the one who will take care of you."_

 _"-Charlus."_

 _She hugged him, their hearts pacing quickly together._

 _The portrait was never finished, but the love of the two was powerful enough to give the portrait emotion._

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
